<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Gentle &amp; Surly; Fierce &amp; Brave by Goblin (Undici)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915674">Art for Gentle &amp; Surly; Fierce &amp; Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Goblin'>Goblin (Undici)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Multi, Zombie Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Zombie Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Gentle &amp; Surly; Fierce &amp; Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the artwork I created for the fic "Gentle &amp; Surly; Fierce &amp; Brave" by Corina Lannister for the Zombie Big Bang 2020.</p><p>Read the fic here!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901184/chapters/65644126</p><p>I hope you enjoy this and the other creations coming for this Bang celebrating my favorite kind of Apocalypse: the Zombie one :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>